Filter devices of the aforementioned type are known from the prior art. Such filter devices are typically used in fuel systems for internal combustion engines to protect sensitive components, in particular the injection systems, against degradation due to the water content entrained in the fuel. In this case, separation of the water content entrained in the fuel can be effected by a coagulation process during which water droplets are formed on the filter medium. These water droplets can flow out of the separation space, formed in the filter element, to the water collecting space.
To ensure the operational reliability of the systems located downstream of the filter, avoiding system contamination by dirt is critical in the processes of changing the filter element as necessary over the service life. The fluid connection between the filtered side of the filter element and the fluid outlet of the housing is interrupted when the end cap of the used filter element is decoupled from the element retainer. Dirt that has accumulated on the used filter element must be prevented from falling off. A separate reliable conveyance of the fluid by the water that forms is also desirable to increase operational reliability.